レザーフェイス
by Zashache
Summary: aku...sebenarnya tak ingin berbohong padamu...tak terbesit niatan untuk berbohong kepadamu... namun, kebaikanmu, charm-mu...membuatku merasa kalau aku, memang dibutuhkan didunia ini...aku merasakan keesksistensian diriku sendiri berkat dirimu..." MxM


**Title:** レザーフェイス. (LEATHER FACE.)

**Rate: **T.

**Pair:** MxM

**Genre:** Horror/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** Character Death, OOC, AU-ish.

**© Death Note **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X**

"kau tentu bisa... me-mengetahuinya, disetiap kebohonganku... pasti ada _air mata _di-disana..."

Mello tergolek lemas dilantai, dia tak bisa bergerak disebabkan luka tembak disekujur tubuhnya. Darah mengelinang disekitar badannya... sementara, ada seseorang yang duduk dikursi tak jauh dari tempat Mello, dia dengan santainya merokok...

"_air mata?_ Jangan bercanda, Mello. kau menyedihkan."

Matt. duduk diatas kursi tua sambil memegang pistol revolver Rosario punya Mello, pistol yang dia gunakan untuk memuntahkan peluru panas disekujur tubuh pemuda berambut blonde itu...

"aku...se-sebenarnya aku tak mau ber-bohong.... aku tak—mem-punyai niatan untuk ber-bohong—padamu...."

Mello berusaha untuk bangkit, namun rasa sakit dan panas dari peluru yang menembus kulit dan tubuhnya membuatnya tak berdaya... dia hanya bisa menggeliat diatas genangan darahnya sendiri...

"kau menipuku habis-habisan, memperalatku, membohongiku... dan sekarang kau bilang kau tak punya niatan untuk membohongiku? Oh, my dear Mello...kau tentu bisa memikirkan alasan yang lebih baik daripada sampah itu!"

Teriakan Matt membahana didalam ruangan sempit itu, ruangan isolasi dengan lantai besi... hanya ada Matt, dan Mello yang sekarat didalam sana...

"su-sungguh...aku...aku tak mau mem-bohongimu, Matt.. tapi...tapi... ke-kebaikanmu...aku...aku ingin merasakannya...lagi, dan lagi..."

Mello tak sadar kalau dia menangis. Air mata itu jatuh dari kedua matanya, air matanya yang dingin bercampur dengan darah yang turun dari kepalanya...

"...kau benar-benar memanfaatkanku untuk dirimu sendiri, Mello. kau tak pernah peduli kepada orang lain."

Dengan santainya, Matt mengisi kembali Revolver yang telah kosong itu dengan peluru-peluru baru. Mello bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi tegang ketika mendengar bunyi suara peluru yang dimasukan secara perlahan kedalam Revolver miliknya...

"d...de..dengarkan aku...to-tolong...berikan aku... kesempatan kedua...untuk menjelaskan semuanya...untuk....me-meluruskan semuanya..."

Seumur hidup, Mello tak pernah meminta-meminta dan memohon kepada orang, sesusah apapun dia. Namun sekarang, dia akan melakukan apapun asalkan Matt tak melepaskan peluru panas itu lagi ke dalam tubuhnya...

"Kesempatan kedua? _Tidak akan_. Aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu menghancurkan dan menipuku lagi, tidak akan pernah."

Matt perlahan-lahan bangkit dari kursi yang dia duduki, dia berjalan kearah Mello. Ketakutan telah menguasai Mello seutuhnya, dia mencoba untuk bergerak mundur namun tubuhnya tak mau bergerak... justeru darah dan lukanya jadi semakin parah tiap kali dia mau bergerak...

"ka—kau tak mengerti! Kau tak mengerti apa alasanku berbohong kepadamu---Matt!"

Mello berteriak minta pengampunan, namun Matt hanya diam saja. Matt menginjak kaki kanan Mello, untuk menghentikan pergerakannya. Mello berteriak kesakitan saat Matt menghujamkan sepatunya diatas kaki Mello yang terluka, dia tak menyangka pemuda itu dapat melukainya sampai begini...

"aku tak butuh semua alasanmu, aku tak butuh semua omonganmu! Aku percaya kepadamu, Mello....bahkan aku lebih mempercayaimu daripada keluargaku sendiri! Tapi ternyata kau berbohong kepadaku, kau hanya menfaatkanku demi kepentinganmu sendiri! Kau benar-benar tak punya hati, my dear Mello."

Matt mengarahkan mulut pistol Revolver itu kearah tubuh Mello yang masih berusaha untuk kabur, Mello menangis ketakutan, dia begitu takut untuk mati...dia teramat takut dengan Matt...

"ti—tidak!! Aku...aku berbohong—kare—karena.... aku menginginkan seluruh perhatianmu ha-nya tertuju kepadaku seorang!"

"CUKUP!"

Matt menembak Mello kembali. Kali ini didada kirinya. Mello memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya ketika Matt menembaknya lagi, namun dia masih bisa untuk sadar dan berbicara...

"se-selama...selama ini... t-tidak ada—orang.... yang be-begitu per-hatian...se-seperti...di-dirimu... aku—aku--- me-merasa...dibutuhkan... aku...aku bi-sa..mera-sakan ke-eksis-tensian...diriku...."

Suara Mello begitu lemah, Matt yang menyadari kalau Mello belum mati, sekali lagi menembaknya. Kali ini dipundak kanannya... namun, Mello hanya tersenyum kecil tiap kali Matt menembaki tubuhnya dengan pistol kesayangannya itu..

"kau—kau...bo-leh...be-benci pad-aku... aku...a-ku tahu... kau...tak akan...per-pernah bisa---mele....pasku dari inga—tanmu.... kau--- tak... akan....per-nah bisa--- meng-hilang....kan... diriku---didalam hati...mu"

"DIAM KAU, DIAM!!"

Matt yang sudah tak tahan, menembaki tubuh Mello dengan membabi buta, sampai Revolver itu kehabisan peluru... Matt menatap tubuh Mello yang kini sudah tak bergerak, dia juga tak berbicara.... Matt mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum melempar pistol yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh Mello kesamping....

"...kenapa kau harus membohongiku...my dear Mello? aku tahu, kau rusak...aku tahu, kehidupanmu tak bahagia...namun mengapa kau harus berbohong kepadaku...? maaf...aku....aku tak bisa memberikanmu kesempatan kedua, yang kau inginkan itu..."

Matt berbalik badan, kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang telah terbuka secara otomatis, meninggalkan Mello yang tak bernyawa dilantai besi dingin itu...

_Kenapa kau tak mau untuk memaafkan?_

_Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku itu...terluka?_

_Maafkan aku...._

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author:** Life is like a boat, **_**Rie Fu.**_)

(**BLEACH ED**)

**MATTGASM:** ha-ha-ha-ha... _how pathetic, is it?_ Gua dapet ide fanfict kacau ini cuman gara2 dengerin SATU lagu dari MP3player YANG SUMPAH ISINYA NORAK BANGET, ABANG NERO... XD gua ngga nyangka, orang se-EMO elu bisa punya koleksi lagu yang ngga pernah gua duga... HA-HA-HA.(**Baca:**_Koleksi lagu CAMPUR SARI_ xD). Fufuh, -_sigh-_ gua membiarkan tangan Tuhan untuk bekerja. Terserah, hasilnya mau jadi kayak apaan... niatan gue untuk minta maaf, tulus. U__U; I know, 0how pathetic I am.


End file.
